


Get Rekt

by fullbijaku (gayninjasoup)



Series: Drama Murders [2]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: ARE YOU HAPPY NOW FRIEND, M/M, i feel so ashamed, these hands have sinned, this is some freaky shit right here, this was suppose to be a oneshot but, viewer discretion advised, whoopsie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4653363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayninjasoup/pseuds/fullbijaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which 'Aoba' joins Morphine, but decides to drop out because it's boring as shit. Somehow, Mink managed to escape when captured previously. Let's just say these two paths will cross and shit hits the fan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm out

**Author's Note:**

> So MoojakuXnoizbutt and were talkin and they we're like "MAKE SLY AND MINK FRICK!!!!!!" And i was like "Aight" so here we are :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desire left Morphine and isn't going back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I played recode and i'm officially obsessed with this fandom help

Joining Morphine was probably one of the best decisions 'Aoba', or rather Desire has made ever.

Or so he thought. 

He soon found out that Morphine ain't for shit, and there wasn't any type of excitement that it was Desire...well, desired. Right when he and Mizuki got into that frustrating as fuck argument, he u right said that he quits and walked the fuck out. And that was about 2...maybe 3 weeks ago maybe? He didn't keep track.

Mizuki was a hard case to crack, but Desire wasn't some sort of detective anything. So Desire wasn't going to fix nor make him any more fucked up than what he was. Mizuki was something strange and Desire just didn't want to deal with him or that weird ass gang. 

He wanted to do what he wanted to do.

Now he didn't have no worries, no suppression, no missions--none of shit.

He wanted to get as far away from Platinum Jail (more like Boredom Jail) as he could get. He didn't really want to go back to the Old District just yet--maybe he'll fuck shit up first.

So he decides to take a stroll in the Night Valley, where you didn't even have to look for a fight, all you had to do to was just look at someone and a fight starts. 

Right up Desire's alley.

Scoping about, he only saw lame grudgy toothpicks that were people. Boring. He would be able to destroy these people with no problem. And that didn't sound like any fun.

He heard some sort of commotion occurring a good distance away from him, but he quickly recognized that that was Morphine; perhaps on another mission...perhaps that mission was to find him....

Shiiiiiiit.

Desire clicked his tongue in aggravation, spun on his heel on dragged his feet into an alley, giving him an inconspicuous look. He thought it would work long enough for them to leave, though he didn't expect a large hand coming from behind grabbing him.

"H-hey! Get the fuck off!!"

Whoever this person was had a strong as fuck grip on them, and wasn't lettimg anytime soon.

This ticked Desire off.

He then swivels his body around to face this bastard who laid thier finger on him. He was going to scramble the hell out of this person's brain. Just they wait.

" _Your brain is destr_ "

....!

Before he could finish that command, it all got lodged in his throat as he choked and swallowed the words down. This person is...

How did he...how the fuck did he..?

This shouldn't be no surprise.

It is what Desire expected of him really.

With a twitch of the lips, Desire smirked. Welcoming his....captor by leaning into their touch while looking up at them with those eyes of neon.

"Heh, what took you so long?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be fun


	2. Deal?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desire meets up with an old friend. But this old friend and him had a deal.

"Where have you been?" 

Desire smirked. Surely Toue had the Oval Tower packed with guards, so how did this big boy manage to squeeze through lasers, guns, and such?

"You know where I've been."

"You're right, I do know. But I don't know, is how you manage to escape, Mink."

Desire played with Mink's long dreads. They weren't in its usual style. They were loose and hanging low, he even lost the bandanna too.

"If you must know, it wasn't my first time in Oval Tower. "

Now that was interesting. Surely Desire nor 'Aoba' knew that. Toue didn't really go to deep into detail, not that he cared at the moment.

"Well now," he twirled a lock around his finger, pinching the feather that was still there on a braid in between his thumb amd forefinger. "Since you're here...where are the others?" 

Mink didn't answer him. Desire smirked.

"Oh? I see...you left them behind, didn't you?"

Mink said nothing.

"That's much like you, an ex-con only seeking for his own escape--"

"You betrayed everyone and left them behind."

"....Touche'."

It's true. He did leave them behind, him leaving were the reasons why they got captured in the first place. But Desire felt no remorse nor did he feel the slightest bit of guilty. But why Mink was here he wondered?

"Well, are you just gonna stand there, and make me feel guilty, or do you have some reason as to why you're here?" 

Mink didn't speak, which peeved Desire off a bit. "If you're not gonna say shit and stay tight-lipped, then be my guest, I'm gonna go." Desire began to leave but was stopped with a large hand gripping on his arm. Desire didn't look at Mink. He didn't have to, he _felt_ Mink's glare on him. It made him quiver with a rush of excitement. 

"You owe me."

Wrong. 'Aoba' owed him. 'Aoba' was in his debt for helping him find Tae. Not him.

Desire smirked as he jerked away from Mink's grip. "I don't owe you shit." Mink grabbed Desire by the hood of his hoodie, turning him around, meeting Desire's face with his fist. Once. Twice. Then slammed him against the brick wall.

"Guhh--fuck--!!" Desire's head hit the brick with a sharp thud. The impact vibrated all throughout his body, the base of his skull felt heavy, that must've been where the wall met it at. Mink grabs Desire's face with his free hand, while the other was jacking up Desire's hoodie , keeping him still. 

"You owe me, I did my part, now you need to carry out yours, whether you're Aoba or not."

Desire gathered up some blood that pooled into his mouth, attempting to spit it out in Mink's face. Son of a bitch, who did he think he was to bestow unwanted debt on him? He puckered his lips together, ready to spit on Mink, but was punched square in the gut which made him double over, brigging up whatever contents that was in his stomach to rise to his throat. He involuntarily swallow the bile back along with the blood. "Ngh..! Motherfuck--"

Mink kept him upright, with a hand still on his face, and the other on his chest with his hoodie rumpled up in a tight fist. Mink stared directly into those unnatural yellow tinted eyes. They were too bright, yet dirty at the same time. Like piss, Mink found them to be disgusting. 

When Desire met Mink's pewter blue eyes, he saw something, something that was hidden beneath the tough rugged front Mink put up to define himself. He saw desperation. This man had a goal to accomplish, whatever it may be, he needed to complete his goal... this was something that Desire could take advantage of. Looks like he didn't have to go far, this was the kind of excitement he was looking for.

He brought his hand up and placed it upon Mink's broad chest before trailing down to his abdomen. 

"If I help you, what's in it for me?"

"What?"

"You heard me. Not what's in it for 'Aoba'. Me. What do I get?" 

His hand traveled further down, cupping Mink's crotch in his palm. Desire bit his lip. _Shit_ was he getting turned on?

"You've helped 'Aoba' out, so help me help you." Desire managed to get under Mink's shirt and crept his hand over the taller's abs, admiring the hard firmness of them. While his other hand gave Mink's crotch a sharp squeeze, which made Mink take in a quick inhale. What a reaction. 

Somewhere in the distance Desire can faintly hear Morphine's vehicles. They must've been looking for Mini and gave up for today. Perfect. It would've been a waste of time if they were to find Mink now. First Desire wanted to have some fun with him first.

Biting his busted lip with anticipation, he sunk down on his knees, kneading Mink's hard on. 

"So what do say, big boy? _Deal?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am just procrastinating away over here  
> (The sin will be in next chapter)

**Author's Note:**

> Also i played re:code,...,,...,..i FuKiNngc hA tE that Gam e so muchdhnddisidhshdhhgkbfghjfogi


End file.
